


Not brave enough

by Brianda94



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianda94/pseuds/Brianda94
Summary: (Y/N) has been Kakashi’s neighbor since he was by himself. She has always been there, quietly by his side, nurturing a wonderful friendship. (Y/N), who could trace chakra, is a teacher in the academy with the smallest kids but Kakashi has always recognized her power and respected her. They care about each other but they hadn’t voiced it and the threat of Pain might snatch them the chance to do so.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three part story, hope you all like it! Please, if you do, like this work and comment! It’s highly appreciated for writers, thank you so much xx

(Y/N) sighed leaving her house, but she turned her face to the sun with a small smile because it was another day with the little ones she loved. She heard another door opening and she turned her head to look at Kakashi who smiled at her under his mask, his visible eye closing “good morning, (Y/N)”.

“Morning Kakashi, you are up really early”.

“I have to go to the Hokage’s” she smiled at him “what are you going to do with the kids?”.

“We are going to have a walk in the forest, I want to start introduce them to the power of the nature. Hope I can control them though”.

“You will do well, they adore you”.

She chuckled “you think too highly of my power to control those kids” she walked up to him with a small smile “I’ll tell you about it tonight, if you don’t go on a mission. If you do, please, take care”.

“As always, (Y/N). Have a nice day”.

“You too, Kakashi”.

The ninja left jumping to the street while she just shook her head with a small smile.

The day seemed easy enough, the kids were excited but, thankfully, they attended most of (Y/N)’s commands. They all sat at the feet of some huge trees, eating and laughing, when they heard explosions coming from the village. Asking them to stay where they were, (Y/N) jumped to the top of the trees to see what was going on. To her surprise and despair, the village was being attacked. She took a deep breath and tried to find the chakra of the one (or that case the ones) who were attacking the village. It scared her feel that kind of power. But she had to be brave.

She jumped back to the kids, who were visibly scared “I need you to keep calm so you all will be safe” she reassured with a small smile “do you remember the place we visited when things in the village could be dangerous?”.

They all nodded so (Y/N) counted them quickly and started to walk fast to the nearest mountain. There was a stone leader that just some of Konoha knew so (Y/N) made them climb. They were almost breathless when the kids reached the top but (Y/N) made them keep walking so they didn’t see what was happening in the village. On the top, there were more trees, more forest, so she led them through them to reach a big cabin provided with supply of food and things to survive. (Y/N) took a deep breath and made them step into the cabin, giving orders to the oldest kids “kids, you are the future of the village, you all have to be brave. I know you must be worried about your families, but I assure you they are all fighting bravely and you all be together soon. Meanwhile, we will stay here”.

They all nodded and busied themselves in small groups while (Y/N) was restless. She wanted to help back in the village, but she had to protect the children.

Not long after, she heard steps and felt chakra. She made the children hide around the cabin while she looked through the window ready to fight if it was necessary.

“(Y/N)!!”.

She gasped and left the cabin to see fellow shinobis. Some older, some younger, but comrades. The first one of them got her almost breathless “we knew you would be here with the kids, are you all alright?”.

“Yes, they are scared, but we are all without harm”.

“Thank goodness…” he sighed “you are needed back at the village. There are lots of injures, included civilians but we don’t know if they are under the buildings”.

“But someone has to stay with the kids”.

“We are aware, two of us are taking them with the rest of the evacuated people, the Hokage has been informed”.

“Alright, let me tell them”.

A shinobi and a kunoichi nodded at her and stepped into the cabin with her. (Y/N) told them those persons were there to protect them, but she needed to go. Some kids asked her to stay, but she reassured them they would be fine.

(Y/N) nodded at those who were staying and left with the rest of the group back to the village. They arrived to the Hokage’s mansion where Lady Tsunade was waiting for them. (Y/N) nodded with respect and Tsunade nodded back “you are one of the best tracers we have, I need you to help Katsuyu to reach all the wounded that are still in the village and not in the hospital”.

“Of course, ma’am”.

The Hokage invoked Katsuyu and commended her to go to all the wounded to heal their wounds. (Y/N) sat in front of the Hokage and took her hands. Tsunade concentrated to let her chakra flow while (Y/N) channel part of it with hers to trace all the people.

Both of them could feel those who were wounded, those who were already dead, and she couldn’t help but let some tears escape from her closed eyes.

She opened them when she felt Kakashi’s chakra, he was alive and well , but he was near one of those who had attacked the village. (Y/N) knew she couldn’t focus on Kakashi, she had a mission to follow so she gulped and keep tracing other chakras to help.

Suddenly an explosion made her lose her concentration and, involuntary, her trace went back to Kakashi who was accompanied by Choza and Choji from the Akimichi clan.

“Lady Hokage…” she whispered calling the attention of Lady Tsunade who turned her attention to that point too.

(Y/N) gasped, just before Katsuyu arrived to them. (Y/N)’s eyes filled with tears and felt she couldn’t make the air reach her lungs.

“Tsunade-sama” said Katsuyu while on Kakashi’s body.

The Hokage looked at (Y/N) who trying to keep her breathing normal, although her heart was stammering against her chest, while the tears rolled down her cheeks. Lady Tsunade bit her lower lip and cut the connection to Katsuyu, releasing (Y/N)’s hands with a gulp.

“I’m sorry” she whispered to (Y/N) who closed her eyes and took her hands over her chest, over her heart, trying to press back all the pain she was feeling in that moment.

Lady Tsunade stood up and (Y/N) heard how she destroyed something behind her.

After just a couple of minutes, (Y/N) stood up and went to the Hokage, wiping away her tears.

“I’m sorry, Lady Hokage” she took a deep breath.

“I understand your feelings, how you cared about Kakashi. Don’t need to apologize”.

“What more can I do to help?”.

“Go to the hospital, Sakura might need your ability or something”.

(Y/N) nodded and felt Lady Tsuande’s hand over her shoulder for a couple of seconds before (Y/N) jumped, trying to calm her breathing. She jumped through the buildings, seeing the destruction and the deaths with her own eyes. It was truly painful how in a single moment everything had changed.

She passed by her house, her home, and paused a moment. It was destroyed, just the railing of the corridor was still standing. (Y/N) gulped thinking how that morning she had said goodbye to Kakashi without knowing it would be the last one. How she wouldn’t see him again. And specially, without telling him how much he meant for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has been Kakashi’s neighbor since he was by himself. She has always been there, quietly by his side, nurturing a wonderful friendship. The attack of Pain changes people, makes them realize what is important and that life could change forever in a single moment, opening a door to expose things they never thought could be shown

All what happened after going to help Sakura in the hospital tracing those who were in worst condition, was a nightmare. The fatidic attack of Pain that destroyed the village, they were alive just because of Lady Tsunade who had sent Katsuyu to protect the people with her body, exhausting her chakra; the arriving of Naruto and the ferocious fight with Pain; the sacrifice of Hinata and the dangerous transformation of Naruto in the Kyuubi…

They all felt quite helpless, without much to do. (Y/N) had seen terror, fight in battles before becoming a teacher, but what they were living was the most horrifying. (Y/N) felt truly powerless, didn’t know what do more than trace that all the injured ones were still alive. When Naruto and Pain left Konoha, or the remains of it, they went to help Hinata and some of the shinobis went to meet with Naruto. When Hinata was recovered thanks to Sakura, (Y/N) took a deep breath looking around “we should start to collect those that are injured and… Our loses”.

The shinobis that were around agreed and they started to pick those injured to heal them properly and count how many lives had been lost in the fight.

(Y/N) knew she shouldn’t be selfish, but her heart obligated her to go to Kakashi. Once she reached the place, she stayed a few meters back from where he was. Her hands started to tremble and the air felt heavy in her lungs. Pressing her lips into a thin line, (Y/N) walked slowly to his body, kneeling next to him. Choji and Choza were there, and they looked with sadness at (Y/N) who nodded at them.

“Kakashi…” she whispered putting away the hair that was stick to his forehead because of the blood.

A sob raised her throat and she tried to repress it as much as she could, but when she took Kakashi’s heavy body to her lap, the sob escaped her mouth with force. Tears left a burning sensation on her cheeks, falling on Kakashi’s face and clothes. (Y/N) couldn’t help but think about all the little things they had shared: greetings, smiles, laughs, eating together, training when they were in the academy, dark and cheerful times… The silent moments when they just sat together looking at the village in perfect comfortability. She just wanted those moments back.

She thought about all the things she would have wanted to tell him when bright lights fell from the sky. She hugged his body tighter, but one of those lights hit Kakashi right in the chest. Suddenly, with a shake, Kakashi opened his eyes. (Y/N) helped him sit down properly and heard Choji crying of happiness next to her.

“What has happened?” he asked looking at her. But her lips trembled and she wrapped her arms around him trying not to cry again.

“I will tell you everything” Katsuyu said behind them.

Kakashi was surprised by the display of affection from (Y/N), but let her hug him and put one of his arms around her too.

Katsuyu told them what has happened with Naruto and Pain, as the revival of all those who had perished.

“I need to go to Naruto, he must be exhausted. I need to see with my eyes that he’s alright”.

(Y/N) nodded and both stood up “I’ll give you the coordinates”.

They said goodbye to Choji and Choza and went to the forest. It took just a couple of seconds to (Y/N) to localize Naruto’s chakra.

“I’ll go to take him”.

But before he could go, she took his wrist. Kakashi turned and saw her worried face. He smiled a bit and put his hands over her shoulders “I’m fine, I promise”.

“You were dead in my arms” she whispered feeling a rebel tear fall.

Kakashi wiped it with care “but I am here now”.

“There’s so much I still want to share with you and I thought…” she gulped and looked down.

He sighed and took her face to make her look at him again “we can share those things, (Y/N)” he closed his eye, a tell that he was smiling “but I have to go to Naruto”.

“Of course, sorry” she smiled with pressed lips and let him go.

(Y/N) watched him disappear between the trees. She knew what she wanted to tell him. But she was a coward, she didn’t have the courage to voice it, too afraid. She decided to go back to the village and tell them about Naruto’s impending come back.

Soon they were all at the forest, waiting for Naruto, knowing what he had done thanks to Katsuyu. Waiting for the hero who had saved the village. The happiness in Naruto’s face seeing all the people there for him, to welcome him, was indescribable. Lots of people, approached him cheering, hugging him. (Y/N) clapped on the side, letting him have his moment.

After the celebrations, all those who weren’t injured, prepared tents and cleaned a bit of the debris to, at least, spend the night as properly as they could. (Y/N) went to pick up the children and reunite them with their families.

She was carrying a little boy in her hip when they found her mother. The tears of the woman and the laughs of the little boy called the attention of Kakashi who was close to them. He crossed his eyes and saw how (Y/N) received a kiss on the cheek from the little one, she smiled brightly and said goodbye. Kakashi approached her in the middle of the new street formed by the tents at both sides.

“Are all kids fine?”.

(Y/N) looked at him and smiled nodding, anyone could see how much she loved the children she took care of “yes, still a bit nervous about all that had happened, but once they had seen their parents, it was all right”.

“And are you okay?”.

She took a deep breath and shrugged “still a bit shaken up, but alleviated now that the children are back with their families… How is Naruto?”.

“He’s resting, he was saddened by Tsunade’s state”.

“I can imagine… She’s amazing, what she did was truly incredible”.

Kakashi nodded and they walked a bit before she asked “have you… Have you eaten something?”.

“Not yet, didn’t even put up a tent for tonight”.

“I don’t think I can sleep at all tonight. Let’s go”.

Kakashi nodded with a smile and both went to find something to eat. It was night already when Kakashi and (Y/N) were sitting on the mountain of the Hokage’s. They ate looking down at the destroyed village, (Y/N) told him what Naruto had accomplished, how he had saved them all. Including him.

“I was with Lady Tsunade, tracing our people so Katsuyu could reach them all. And I felt it” Kakashi looked at her while she kept looking forward “I felt your chakra vanishing”. (Y/N) looked up at him with tears in her eyes “I… I felt so helpless, so useless… I wonder” she wiped away her tears “why I have chakra if I’m weak, if I’m a coward”.

“Oi” he put his hand on her shoulder “you are not a coward just because your nature is not one for the battle. And definitely you are not weak, you have helped the village many times. Today you’ve been such a great help and you’ve protected a lot from people”.

“But not you” she shrugged.

Kakashi put away his hand “I’m actually glad you don’t take part in the battles actively” she frowned “I don’t think I can bear to lose someone else. And I do appreciate your nature not made for battle, because your kind and quiet nature has been a comfort all this years”.

She gasped surprised by his words and Kakashi chuckled “I guess being dead for a while change you a bit”.

“Don’t you dare joke with that!” she pushed him softly. Kakashi laughed making her smile.

“I am the one supposed to share things…” she whispered and Kakashi he bumped his shoulder gently against hers “then do it”.

(Y/N) looked at him, her smile disappearing which made him frown “are you okay?”.

She gulped and pressed her lips together before, in a quick movement, she took Kakashi’s face between her hands and, with her thumbs pulled down his mask. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his. Kakashi’s eyes widened, caught of guard, frozen in place. (Y/N) felt it and pulled away as quick as she had kissed him, standing up and giving him her back, breathing hard.

He pulled his mask in its place and stood up too, looking at her.

“(Y/N)…”.

“You’ve always known…” she whispered and turned but without looking at him “you have always known what I feel, I’m not a good liar” she chuckled and finally looked up at him with the saddest eyes “but you’ve trusted I wouldn’t act on them”.

Her gulped and looked down without finding words to say while (Y/N) bit her lip regretting it all.

“Kakashi!” both of them looked to see Mighty Guy landed near of them “you are called in the village. Hello (Y/N), sorry to interrupt”.

“Hi Guy, don’t you worry. I was leaving anyway, I’m going to the field hospital to watch over the injured ones, it’s the only thing I can do right”.

Kakashi looked at (Y/N) who couldn’t look at him. Guy frowned at her words but nodded slowly “I’m sure it will be appreciated”.

“See you” she said with looking up before jumping down.

Kakashi looked at her figure disappeared between the tents and let out an uneven breath processing what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has been Kakashi’s neighbor since he was by himself. She has always been there, quietly by his side, nurturing a wonderful friendship. The destroyed village and the threat of more dangers are not the only aftermath of Pain’s attack. In the word of shinobis, wearing your heart in your sleeve can be quite dangerous. Kakashi might contemplate doing it for the first time and mend wounds not only of himself.

That night Kakashi didn’t sleep that much. Not because of Pain’s attack, but because of what happened with (Y/N). He knew about her feelings for him. He had known for a while But Kakashi didn’t feel uncomfortable, he didn’t give it much a thought at all because her kindness and warmness were dedicated to anyone, not just him.

But what (Y/N) said about not being brave enough made him think that maybe it was true, maybe he just trusted she wouldn’t act on them. He had never thought what he would do if she did it. That’s why he was confused. Kakashi didn’t feel uncomfortable about the kiss, actually he couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of her lips in his. For the first time Kakashi was thinking about what (Y/N) and their relationship meant to him and he found himself thinking about all the moments, even the small ones, that were treasured to him. And how those moments made him feel, traveling through a world he had had closed for too long.

The following days they didn’t speak, too busy with rebuilding the village, taking care of the injured ones and the new status of Danzo as the new Hokage. But Kakashi looked for her in the shadows. He knew (Y/N) felt him, but she never said or did anything about it. That morning he was perched in a tree, looking how she played with the children, laughing and hugging them. She was dedicated to make them happy after what has happened.

Guy landed next to him and looked at the picture under them. The shinobi had observed his friend more silent than usual and not in the usual company of (Y/N).

“Why are you spying her?” Guy asked with a frown.

“I’m not spying her, just looking for her and the children”.

Guy didn’t believe him at all and observed (Y/N) playing with the little ones for a while before coughing to call Kakashi’s attention “I haven’t seen you interact at all these days, it has anything to do with the night of Pain’s attack?” Kakashi looked at him with his eyebrow raised “I don’t know what I interrupted but it seemed… Important. And now that you are constantly looking for her but not spending time with her…”.

“I think you are the one spying on me”.

Guy laughed “I just care for my eternal rival”.

The both of them looked at (Y/N) who looked at them and smiled slightly before going with the children.

“Danzo has self proclaimed as Hokage, dangerous times are coming in, Kakashi. We should think in what and who is important. And we both know she is important to you, she has always been”.

Kakashi looked at Guy, surprised of hearing him talking about something that personal. Guy smiled at him “maybe you can make those novels you read true”. Kakashi blushed while Guy laughed and left the tree.

Not long after, Kakashi found himself with Yamato, Naruto and Sai after an incident with some shinobis. Naruto was determinated to ask the Raikage to forgive Sasuke’s life. It was crazy, but Kakashi knew he couldn’t stop him so the only thing he could do was try to protect him.

When the news of the leaving of Kakashi, Yamato and Naruto spread through the village, (Y/N) felt nervous. She knew it was a delicated and complicated matter, and she also knew that Naruto would do anything, even the impossible.

That night, (Y/N) was in the place where her home was once, now a new building but without anything hers inside. She had tried to rescue things between the debris, but it was useless. She wondered if Kakashi would live next to her again or if the discomfort after the kiss was to much to do so.

Guy walked to her and she, without raising her head, greeted him “good night, Guy”.

“Night (Y/N), how are you?”.

“Nostalgic” she smiled and looked at him “we’ve lost so much”.

“But we are still alive, and we can start again” she smiled and nodded. Guy approached her even more “you’ve heard about Kakashi?”.

“Yes… I’m quite worried to be honest. We know how is Naruto and I don’t know if Yamato and Kakashi can control him”.

“We must trust they can and believe everything is going to be okay”.

(Y/N) nodded and sighed. Guy titled his head analyzing her “you miss him, don’t you?” she pressed her lips into a thin line “what happened that night to make you both drift apart this way?”.

She shook her head and crossed her arms “it’s my fault. I was too emotional. I just let my feelings come out and I kissed him”.

She expected Guy to do a joke or something, but he seemed surprised “and did he reject you?”.

“He didn’t actually said anything but his silence was answer enough” she shrugged.

“I don’t think it was his answer at all” she frowned but he smiled confusing her “Kakashi is… He’s special when it comes about feelings, or human behavior” he chuckled “but I think I know my rival and I know you are important to him”.

“I know I am, just in not that way”.

Guy shook his head “I wouldn’t be that sure. He misses you, you know? I’ve observed him these days. Since he lost his father, Obito and Rin, he never let himself explore his own feelings, he just suppresses them. And now you’ve made him question them”.

(Y/N) stayed in silenced for a few seconds before smirk “I didn’t expect you to give me this talk, or think in Kakashi’s feelings for that matter”.

Guy laughed “I care about Kakashi and I’ve seen him how he cares for you all these years. And don’t underestimate my power of youth”.

She laughed and nodded before sighing “are you hungry? Let’s grab dinner and you can talk me more about that power of youth”.

The shinobi laughed and accepted her invitation, enjoying the new bond formed.

***

The news of Madara’s declaration of war and Kakashi as the new Hokage were such an impact on everyone in the village. (Y/N) waited with the young shinobis for the arriving of Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. She decided to be a bit behind of them, letting them talk.

Kakashi felt her before his eyes found her. She smiled at him, which made him feel relief of knowing she was still there and feel warmness spread through him. He had to left a rescued enemy with the intelligence shinobis, but he looked for her right after that. But it was (Y/N) who found him at the edge of the village.

“So, Hokage?”.

Kakashi smiled at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her. They stared at each other a few seconds before she took the steps between them and wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi sighed, hugging her back “are you okay?”.

“I am” he replied squeezing her a bit.

“I’ve heard about Sasuke” she pulled away a bit to look at his face. Kakashi’s face fell, his regret and sadness evident. She pressed her lips into a thin line and put her hand over his masked cheek “I’m so sorry”.

He looked at her with thankfulness but didn’t say anything.

They pulled away completely, she looked down a bit embarrassed but Kakashi couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Listen” she started still without looking at him “I must apologize, Kakashi. It was really selfish of me to do what I did the night of Pain’s attack. I didn’t consider how it could make you feel”.

Kakashi titled his head with a sigh “you don’t have to apologize”.

“I definitely have to” she smiled slightly “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I want to be here for you, as I’ve been these years. So, let’s forget what happened”.

He pulled down his mask, surprising her, she had just seen him without mask when they ate together. She was also amazed every time she saw his face.

“But I don’t want to forget it” he said with determination. (Y/N) frowned and her breath hitched when Kakashi put her hands on her waist “I read a lot of romance books but I don’t have idea of what to say and I’m sorry for it”.

(Y/N) chuckled and put her hands over his chest, feeling his heart beating fast, which she was surprised by, thinking that maybe Guy was right.

“Kakashi, we are in a really difficult moment and…”.

“If you are going to say that I must think before kissing you because I might be confused, let me remind you” his hands traveled from her waist to her cheeks “I always give a lot of thought to the things I do”.

Kakashi leaned in and directed his lips on hers. She sighed and moved her lips with his slowly, letting her hands wander over his chest to end at the sides of his neck. It was sweet and soft, until Kakashi took one of his hands to her waist and pushed (Y/N) against the tree she had behind, moving his lips frenetically against hers. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him him closer and the other one to the middle of his back. Their lips pulled away to catch some air and she giggled, making him smile and press his forehead to hers.

“You should have kissed me before” he said making her laugh and slap his chest softly.

He admired her laugh and kissed his forehead before she pulled his mask over his face again with a warm smile.

Dangerous and difficult times were closing in and they were scared of what was going to come but in that moment the only thing that matters were them. A promise not to keep hiding what they had shared for so long without realizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thank you to those who has read this story!! Love to hear what you think! xx


End file.
